


First Love Thyself

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, spoiler for the fic pairing included with the end notes, surprise character - Freeform, the ending is the best part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a great deal of work and thought for Frederick to love his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> The whole point of this is the surprise! But, if you really want to know the other half, scroll on down to the bottom and I'll reveal it in the end notes!

Frederick did not miss summer in the least. His body bore far too many scars now, and even though he took pride in having survived, he much preferred winter.

His fingers drifted down the buttons of his shirt, pushing them open one at a time to reveal the skin of his chest and belly, scarred forever by the knife of a lunatic. He thought for a moment about the things he had lost, and then pondered the things he had retained. His shoulders were still broad and strong; even his own fingertips could feel the unexpected power lurking under the suits.

The shirt got shrugged off entirely, and his hand slid down his chest, thumb tracing the bottom curve of his pectoral before brushing over one of two perfect nipples. A second brush to the other nipple, and he skipped the scar that marred his belly and abdominal muscles. He couldn't ignore it, but that didn't mean he had to like it, either.

He caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth at the light brush of fingertips over his skin; between the partial evisceration and the shooting, he really hadn't had a non-medical touch on his body in several years. Aside from his own, of course, and this was a merely therapeutic reminder of exactly what he had remaining.

He skipped back up his chest, noting with pride that his ribs did not show, and that in fact he had a rather healthy glow to his skin. Then straight down, past the scar, to slide under the belted trousers and boxers. A rough tangle of hair met him, starting slightly below his navel and leading the way downwards. His fingers followed the familiar path, tugging lightly at the dark thatch as he passed.

He didn't remove his slacks, not yet. Too much to see before the big reveal. The mirror in front of him revealed every twitch of his body, every shiver and shudder as he was caressed with love and attention. His head rested lightly on his shoulder before rolling back against the chair back, and he shifted in the leather seat enough to let his thighs spread.

They spread enough to let his hand work further down, and he purposefully ignored both cock and balls as he dragged his nails lightly over the wool of his slacks. The taut muscles twitched under the teasing touches, and he licked his lips. Many was the time he could remember the stretch and burn of his thighs as he made love, whether it was deep thrusts or supporting a rider, he knew the strength that lurked in his body. Pity it hadn't been used lately.

Another drag of nails, this time underneath the wool, and Frederick shivered. A soft growl issued out, and Frederick's clothes disappeared entirely. A lift of his hips let the Hermes belt fall, taking the trousers with them. A quick shimmy sent the blue Calvin Kleins in the same direction, and everything got kicked into a messy pile with his Bally loafers.

The mirror reflected back Frederick's nakedness, and he didn't shy away from it. His erection was tall and proud, and he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He moaned softly, lips wet from his tongue glistening in the low light of the room. They were parted as he started to stroke himself almost lazily, free hand cupping and gently squeezing his sac. A tease, a taste of the release to come.

In the darkness behind the mirror, another body stirred. A soft slosh of wine in a glass was lost behind Frederick's quiet moans, and a scarred belly pressed against a scarred belly. A hard length rubbed against Frederick's fingers, and was captured in a steely hard grip that stroked both shafts against one another. Clean-shaven faces pressed together as wine-red lips licked a desperately needy kiss onto Frederick's, and Frederick's arm came up to cling tightly to bullet-scarred shoulders.

The orgasm together was a slow one, Frederick deliberately controlling the pace. He sped up when he felt Will growing desperate, he slowed down to bring their bodies into the same rhythm. His thumb ground roughly on the head of Will's cock, and his mouth swallowed greedily the eager cry it brought forth. Will's hips thrust, begging for more, but Frederick remained in control, determined that they were going to come together. A hot splash hit his skin, and he felt it just as his own splashed on Will's. Teeth sunk into Frederick's shoulder, and one hand rose to cradle Will's head and hold him tightly against him.

Scars weren't a shameful thing when the one you were with was just as damaged as you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! It's Will Graham!


End file.
